


A Taste of Skin

by Leela



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reminder of his promise, whispered against Tommy's ear as they passed each other on stage, overwhelms Adam with flashes of red and black ink, nearly blinds him with arousal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/gifts).



> **Beta** :  
>  **Summary** : The reminder of his promise, whispered against Tommy's ear as they passed each other on stage, overwhelms Adam with flashes of red and black ink, nearly blinds him with arousal.  
>  **Disclaimer** : This is a fantasy about imaginary versions of possibly real people.  
>  **A/N** : Minxie wanted tongues and tattoos, and I decided to indulge her. Thanks to thrace_adams for reading a partial draft and encouraging me.

The ride from the venue to the hotel seems to take forever. Adam's car gets caught at the first light, while the van carrying everyone else speeds through the yellow. After that, it's one red light after another with Tommy getting further and further away.

Adam's drumming his fingers on his armrest, humming along to whatever weird shit the driver has on the radio, when his phone beeps.

 _Dude!! Were at the hotel. Where are you?_

After a quick glance around, Adam taps out, _Stuck at a red light! Few blocks? :(_

There's a pause before Tommy replies, _Tell driver to punch it! Give celebs a bad name again. Haha_

Adam is still smiling and shaking his head over that when his phone beeps again.

 _Come on! You promised!!_

The reminder of his promise, whispered against Tommy's ear as they passed each other on stage, overwhelms Adam with flashes of red and black ink, nearly blinds him with arousal. Dry mouthed, he licks his lips. When he's sure he can speak again, he hits the comm button on the back of the seat in front of him and tells the driver to see if he can get to the hotel any faster.

Everyone is still waiting out front when Adam arrives. A flash of blond hair, flying wildly, catches his eye and he sees Tommy near the curb. Tommy's hands are shoved deep in his pockets, and he's shivering in the cold wind that's whirling rain around the columns and under the portico roof. Isaac's hovering near him, protective as always.

A small group of fans is huddled near the doorman's stand, giggling and laughing. There's a flash as a woman with bright red hair takes a picture — of Isaac and Tommy, Adam thinks. Another woman points at Adam's car as it pulls in, and a sense of urgency rises up in him.

Adam slides over the seat and is out the door before his driver has turned off the engine. Everyone crowds around him almost immediately, and he finds himself next to Tommy. Adam's warm hand brushes against Tommy's ice-cold one, and he grabs Tommy's wrist. Adam is sliding his fingers upward, pressing lightly on Tommy's Libra tattoo when someone calls his name.

He releases Tommy's hand and turns back to give the fans his best professional smile only to be caught by the twist of Tommy's lips and the challenge in Tommy's eyes. They promise pure mischief, and that sends a bolt of _hell yeah_ through Adam.

A flash goes off, leaving Adam with spots in his vision. Tommy shoves him, pushing him through the doors and into the heat and bright colors of the hotel lobby.

"Bar's over there," Terrance says.

Isaac shakes his head. "Room service. Food and alcohol delivered right into our loving hands, and we get to take our shoes off."

"Bed," Tommy says, so quietly that only Adam can hear him, "or you're sleeping alone tonight."

"Upstairs! Now!" The words sound like an order, although Adam hadn't intended to give one. Not that he gives a damn. He's totally out of patience at this point.

Terrance gives him the finger, but they head for the elevators without hesitation and that's all Adam cares about. Two elevators open when Isaac punches the call button. Adam and Tommy take one, and everyone else gets into the other.

Just before the doors close, Adam sees a couple running towards them, the guy holding his hand up, mouth opening as if he's going to say something.

"Fuck no. I am done with sharing," Tommy says, punching the Close button. The doors shut before the couple can get there. Tommy leans back against the wall and smirks up at Adam.

Adam wants to pin him against that wall, slide one of his legs between Tommy's, but he's got no desire to put on a show for whoever's watching the hotel security monitors. So he lounges against the opposite wall and watches Tommy. Bringing his right hand to his mouth, Adam slowly drags his lips down his own skin from the heel of his hand to the Eye of Horus just below his wrist.

The tension in Tommy's body increases, but he's still trying to look casual, unbothered.

Pulling his mouth back, leaving only the tip of his tongue touching the ink, Adam pauses, his eyes meeting Tommy's, and then he sucks.

"Bastard," Tommy mumbles, the words hoarse and guttural, his eyes heavy-lidded with arousal.

As Adam smiles, the elevator bumps, and he loses his balance. He grabs for the wall behind him with his left hand, and his teeth scrape over the tattoo. Keeping Tommy's gaze, Adam bites, catching the inky skin and pulling on it.

The intake of Tommy's breath is audible, echoing between them. He squirms and then reaches down, digging a hand into his jeans. He presses down with his palm, pushes up with his hips.

"Tommy." His name escapes from Adam in a whispered prayer, and it brings the mischief back into Tommy's eyes.

"Adam," Tommy whispers back, slowly pulling his hand out of his jeans, raising it to his lips. The tip of his tongue is pink and pointed as he trails it down from his fingertips to trace the Libra tat.

It's too much and it's not enough. Want and need crashes between them like a feedback loop, hissing and crackling and whining, drawing Adam across the elevator. He's halfway there when the bell pings and the doors start opening.

Surprised, laughter bursts out of Adam, and he reaches for Tommy's hand, grasping it and dragging him out of the elevator and down the hall. Getting his keycard out and swiping it through the lock takes seconds even with Tommy slipping his free, still-cold hand up the back of Adam's shirt, and then they're tumbling through the door and into the suite.

Tommy hesitates just inside, his face lifted up to Adam's, expectant, but Adam doesn't want to stop. Not even to kiss Tommy, to push him against a wall, and feel Tommy's body against his. Instead he glances around, finds the door to the bedroom open and a dim light spilling out. Tightening his grip on Tommy's hand, Adam moves towards it.

The bedroom's large, white and black, lit only by a single bedside lamp, but all Adam cares about is the king-sized bed. He doesn't stop until they're standing next to it.

They're staring at each other. Tommy's got that smug smile on his face that always makes Adam want to kiss it off. He tugs on Tommy's hand. There's a moment of resistance, and Tommy's smile gets even smugger — which shouldn't be possible — and then Tommy's on him. Wrapping his free arm around Adam's neck, curling a leg around one of Adam's hips, licking into Adam's mouth.

Adam opens to Tommy as he always does, licks back, sucks on his lower lip, slides their joined hands around Tommy's back, and tries to get him even closer. He's starting to bend Tommy backwards, dropping him towards the bed, when he remembers his promise.

 _Not like this_ , Adam thinks, ending the kiss. He releases Tommy's hand and pulls back.

Tommy's arm tightens on Adam's neck, trying to hold him there. His mouth follows Adam's, lower lip sticking out in a pout that makes Adam want to nip at it.

"I promised," Adam reminds him as he slides to his knees. A shiver runs through him as Tommy drags his nails over Adam's scalp.

Flipping his hair out of his eyes, Tommy grins down at him. "Oh, hell yeah."

There's so much of Tommy that Adam wants in that second. He wants to suck Tommy's cock into his mouth, to wrap his hand around it. He wants Tommy's soft skin under his palms, to run his fingers through Tommy's hair. But most of all, he wants Tommy naked and spread out on the bed, a feast of pale skin, of dark and bright ink.

But first, he needs to get rid of the layers and layers of clothes that Tommy's swathed himself in. "Too many clothes." Adam mutters, as he tugs on the sleeves of Tommy's leather jacket.

A shrug of Tommy's shoulders sends the jacket sliding off, and Adam tosses it across the room. The scarf is next, followed by the hoodie and a long sleeved shirt. When Tommy's upper body is finally bared, Adam pushes him down to sit on the bed and shuffles forward on his knees.

Ignoring the siren call of the ink on Tommy's arms, Adam sucks a mark on Tommy's stomach, just above the dent of his belly button. Tommy's muscles flutter beneath Adam's lips, and Tommy leans back on his elbows. The hard line of Tommy's cock presses against Adam, and suddenly this isn't enough. Adam needs, wants, more.

The creepers slip off easily, thudding onto the floor when they land somewhere over Adam's shoulder. Tommy's socks follow, and Adam holds onto Tommy's feet, warming them, feeling Tommy's toes curl against his skin.

Then Tommy rests his weight on his left elbow, reaches up with his right hand and swipes his fringe off his face, and all Adam can see is the ink. Red and black against pale skin. And Adam's patience is gone. He scrambles to his feet, strips off his own clothes, and then pounces on Tommy, wrestling down his jeans and briefs and dropping them off the side of the bed.

His mouth on Tommy's, Adam rolls them until they're somewhere near the middle of the bed and Tommy is under him. Hard and soft and pliant.

Adam straddles one of Tommy's legs, half-laying on him. He nips Tommy's lower lip, then drags his mouth down Tommy's chin.

An incomprehensible syllable comes out of Tommy's mouth, and he arches his head back, baring his throat.

"Not yet," Adam murmurs into the bump of Tommy's Adam's apple, feeling it move beneath his lips. He curls his upper body as he licks a path over Tommy's collarbone and reaches for Tommy's left hand. Twining their fingers, Adam runs his free hand down Tommy's horror sleeve.

His tongue dances over monster after monster. He digs a sharp tooth edge into Dracula, nips at Count Orlok's talons, and soothes each tiny hurt with his tongue.

Tommy groans as Adam licks at skull after skull, tiny movements that have Tommy pushing his forearm into Adam's mouth, begging for more in a string of nonsense syllables.

Moving onto the blood spatters, Adam sucks on them and presses his tongue against them. Sweat-sharp and coppery-sweet, the taste is half real and half in Adam's imagination, but it bursts through him, spiraling down to his cock, and he sucks and nibbles and ruts against Tommy's leg.

"Fuck, Adam." Tommy thrusts up, increasing the pressure against Adam's cock and digging his own cock into Adam's side.

They move faster and faster. Adam pulls inky skin between his teeth, traces horror after horror with his tongue, tastes the fear and the need and whatever it is that made Tommy want to own these faces, these monsters.

"Please." Tommy grabs onto Adam's hair with his right hand, and dark ink flashes in the corner of Adam's eye, distracting him, calling to him.

With one final nip at the blood and gore, Adam turns his head and licks at bats, flames, and skulls. He presses his fingertips into the rose on the other side of Tommy's right forearm, imagining thorns digging into his skin, as he swirls his tongue from Libra to Libra, from Tommy's first tattoo to the one he got on tour with Adam.

The damp drag of Tommy's cock against Adam's skin shudders through Adam, as Tommy twists beneath him. He pushes up with his legs, and the pressure against Adam's cock is close enough to be painful that Adam grinds down into him, wanting more and more.

Pressure builds, arcing between them. Tommy writhes beneath Adam, and Adam's sucking and rutting and fucking nuzzling Tommy's arm. He's lost in the feel and the taste and the need, want, heat of Tommy's ink and his skin. Each movement, each taste drives Adam higher and higher.

They start rocking against each other, moving faster and faster, pressing closer and closer. Orgasm starts building at the base of Adam's spine, in his balls and his cock. Then Tommy's fingers dig into Adam's scalp and skin, he pushes his arm into Adam's mouth.

It's not enough and then Tommy's body seizes against Adam's, and it's too much, driving Adam over the edge. Adam bites down, needing to feel Tommy's tattoo between his teeth and against his tongue, and he comes, singing a high note into Tommy's ink.


End file.
